WO02067906A1 (US20030064036A1) describes a coating and binding agent with improved storage stability, consisting essentially of                (a) a copolymer, consisting of radically polymerized C1- to C4-alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid and other alkyl(meth)acrylate monomers which comprise functional tertiary amino groups, the copolymer being in the form of a powder with an average particle size of 1-40 μm,        (b) 3-15 wt. %, based on (a), of an emulsifier with a HLB value of at least 14,        (c) 5-50 wt.-%, based on (a), of a C12-C18-monocarboxylic acid or a C12-C18-hydroxyl compound.        
One of the beneficial effects of the invention is that the vapour permeability is reduced. Compound (a) is preferably EUDRAGIT® EPO. A preferred compound (b) in the examples is Na-laurylsulfate, which can be used together with lauric acid, stearic acid or lauryl alcohol as compound (c). Dispersion processing times of the inventive examples are around 3 to 6 hours.